


Shadow Breeding

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Akechi Goro, Breeding, Cum Inflation, Gangbang, Knotting, Monsterfucking, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Persona 5 Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Out of all of them Goro had the most experience with travelling through the paths of Mementos. He had been doing this for almost three years, travelling down the shifting catacombs of the collective conscious belonging to the city above to the point where the rest-stops became a familiar sight. Though he was able to use his powers, not one of the twisted creatures that inhabited the shadowy, decrepit halls of Mementos had managed to crawl its way up to attack him, which made the Bless Attack that knocked him down all the more peculiar. Through his dazed, disoriented mind the sound of boots clicking upon the clean, tiled floors rang in his ears. It... couldn’t be...? He tried to get up, his legs shaking, and Ren’s hallowed laugh echoed throughout the lonely rest-stop.Goro gets bred by shadows.
Series: Commissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Shadow Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Badhyeen on Twitter! Thank you so much!

“What the actual shit?!” Goro screamed, a tower of light erupted from the ceiling of the Mementos rest stop with little time to evade it. Though the result of Maruki’s meddling with the public’s cognition had produced a new stretch of corridors in the never-ending labyrinth, the saferooms that sparsely populated the white, sterile tunnels followed the same pattern as the rest.

Out of all of them Goro had the most experience with travelling through the paths of Mementos. He had been doing this for almost three years, travelling down the shifting catacombs of the collective conscious belonging to the city above to the point where the rest-stops became a familiar sight. Though he was able to use his powers, not one of the twisted creatures that inhabited the shadowy, decrepit halls of Mementos had managed to crawl its way up to attack him, which made the Bless Attack that knocked him down all the more peculiar. Through his dazed, disoriented mind the sound of boots clicking upon the clean, tiled floors rang in his ears. It... couldn’t be...? He tried to get up, his legs shaking, and Ren’s hallowed laugh echoed throughout the lonely rest-stop.

“Joker, what the fuck is going on?!” Goro spat, earning yet another chuckle from his masked rival. The buzzing, painful white lights above him did little to shine upon Ren’s intentions, the wildcard sauntered towards him, his hands in his pockets. Through the confusion of his befuddled state Goro gritted his teeth, his rage rising from his throat as Joker crouched down before him, “What the fuck are you doing?” he sneered under his breath, “Did you invite me all this way just to get rid of me? I’ll gladly tear you apart in pieces if that was your intention,”

“Goro,” Ren breathed, his voice a hush whisper, and Goro froze at the sound of his own name. A rule he understood between the Phantom Thieves of Heart: only codenames were to refer to each other in case of an unwanted, cognitive effect of the host, the vast sea of Mementos no different to their singular targets, and Goro barely recalled giving Ren permission to address him with his first name. Goro was too perplexed with overthinking the words that uttered from his rivals’ mouth to notice him being forcefully settled into his back until he heard the distinct rip of fabric, squirming to see Ren cutting against the material of his stripy, latex suit. “Relax Goro, please,” Ren coos sweetly as Goro struggles and pathetically kicks against his charming assailant, “You’ll feel good, I promise,”

But Goro hardly believed in the words of the masked boy below him, still weakly kicking against Ren’s invasive hands trailing his body as he tried to recuperate from his assault. But it was no use, his body numb and heavy, unable to respond to his commands, helpless and vulnerable and at the mercy of Ren, the thief peeling off his gloved hand with his teeth while another thumbed the bottle of lube open. “Really, you called me here, attacked me with a Bless attack, just to fuck me?” Goro hissed, absolutely detesting Ren at that very moment, “You disgust-,”

One of Ren’s fingers pressed against the tight ring of muscle, Goro interrupted by his own aching moan as the wet, slippery digit slipped passed into his tight heat. Only ragged breaths tumbled clumsily between his lips, the way that Ren knocked against his sensitive walls, knowing where to rub against the spots that made him buck unwillingly into the air of the Mementos depths, the confusion of how firm yet delicate Ren was with handling him only tempted him more to sink into the surrender of his touch. A second finger soon followed the first, Goro choking at the burning, intoxicating ecstasy of being filled by the nimble limbs that continue to writhe inside him, exploring each nook of his folds, and he found himself bucking against Ren as he chased the wicked feelings that Ren currently treated him into.

Each digit that stretched him after that only served to eat away at this sanity, thoughts of the oddity of his situation confusing to him, seeing Ren slip finger after finger until he had his all but hit thumb in his hole filled him with expected, genuine fear. But the way they crashed into his walls, scraping against the spots that not even the thickest dildo in his collection could sent him into further temptation to surrender to Ren’s touch. Trying to salvage and hold onto the scraps of his sanity he struggled to slow the roll of his hips against Ren’s fingers. Moan after moan escaped his lips in wanton display. All logic on his situation disappeared as Ren’s fingers sunk further down his willing hole. A blinding pain filled his senses once again.

“Ren, what the shit are you doing!?” Goro screamed, discarding all senses of formalities when Ren had finally been able to slip in his thumb and palm. Once again he thrashed against the hand of his rival, trying to escape, the confusion of both the pain and pleasure he felt rang across his senses in a cacophony of overwhelming emotions. Another scream erupted when Ren closed his fist inside him, creating a knot to stop Goro from escaping, the thief’s expression placid undeterred by the sight of his entire hand sinking into the tight space that was Goro’s hole.

“I knew you were such a slut,” was all Ren murmured, Goro’s lips parting to throw obscenities to the coated thief instead let out a scream as his orgasm slammed into him. He was helpless to his cloying emotions, writhing against Ren’s hand as he suddenly lost all control of his limbs, his eyes rolling back from such intensive stimulation.

He barely recalled when Ren dragged him out from the rest-stop out into the cold, maze-like tracks of Mementos. Only when he flickered open eyes from the ordeal he had to endure. He felt sick, lethargic, empty, the tight ring of his slutty hole clenching the stale air of the sterile walls, barely noticing the shadow smelling his sopping, greedy entrance until it was right on top of him.

He felt the shaft slip right passed his rump cheeks before he could fully realise his current predicament. The Cerberus on top of him panted loudly, rutting into his hole with a violent pace as it pinned Goro down with its weight. And Goro could only mutter out a strangled whine, could only take the assault against his insides as the dog-like dick filled him and ploughed mercilessly against his insides. “So big,” he whimpered at the cock that pressed against his insides, limp body bouncing up and down against the floor with each thrust of the canine’s hips until words failed him.

His body was disgustingly ready for the knot that stretched his already abused hole, Goro’s stringing curses echoing Mementos when Cerberus filled him with the entire length of its canine-prick. It only took a few thrusts later for the shadow to unload its sticky load inside of him, the wicked sensation of heat and gooey cum filling him left Goro a confused ragged mess with little ability to cope with the wickedness of his situation. The Cerberus had fucked him, it had knotted him, cum inside of him, yet it did not stop its pursuit, continue to rut inside him until Goro was unwillingly strung into yet another messy climax.

Two generous creampies later the Cerberus freed Goro from its knotted prick, his conundrum was far from over. It seemed his erotic wails had attracted an entire pack filled with animalistic shadows, each patiently eager to fuck Goro, to have their fill, one cock slipping out to be replaced by another that the Persona user had no time to collect the fragments of his thoughts. Each shadow that fucked his spent hole only sent Goro further down into his depraved wickedness, each cock bigger than the last, they all laid waste to his already worn spots, filling him with loads of their cum, his stomach gradually getting fuller and fuller. It was Orthrus’s cock that Goro bothered to look down to see the outline of the shadow’s cock press against his stomach, stabbing wildly at the skin while cum from the other shadows leaked out from his legs, a delirious, needy whine escaped from his throat.

Finally, the last shadow in line was one in which Goro dreaded the most, lifting him up with a single it aligned the fidgeting detective on top of its cock. Fafnir. With a violent jerk the robotic dragon impaled him without regard from Goro. Even having been ravaged by the other shadows that populated the Mementos floor there was nothing that floor that could have prepared him for the shadow’s cock. It was big. Bigger than he’d experienced prior, barely able to coil snugly against its head, with one stroke the shadow forced Goro to take its entire length.

“No more! Please!” Goro begged the dragon as it continued to use him, his legs splayed wide and limp in an effort to take as much of the dragon’s cock as he could. He had no choice but to surrender to Fafnir, the shadow using him as nothing but a cock-sleeve, an object to satisfy its cardinal needs, Goro’s feelings and needs ignored for its own greedy desires. Brutal slam after brutal slam Goro spiralled into the wicked insanity that was brought by the assault against his slutty prostate. It was hell, Goro punished by the cloying of his wanton emotions, attacked and worn down by so many angles from being fucked by the animalistic shadows that by the time Fafnir filled him greedily with its cum, Goro had already lost all sanity; his tongue lolling out of his dribbling mouth, tears staining his cheeks, his body convulsed as Fafnir filled him with its cum, before discarding him casually onto the Mementos floor as it lumbered back into the shadows.

“Mmmm so full of cum, don’t you feel better, Goro?” Ren cooed almost mockingly, striding towards the spent detective from the shadows in which he was lurking in. Ren was there to witness the whole thing, to ensure that the shadows did not kill him, that they thoroughly bred the brunet, pumping them full of their potent, fertilising sperm, the round belly that now stretched against the taut material of Goro’s outfit absolutely thrilling him. Everything he witness had fulfilled his cognition of Goro: that he was a perfect slut, a greedy sow, made to take nothing but cock and to bear children. And he relished in his victory, approaching a mewling Goro and pressing his hand triumphantly against his taut skin, the detective whining pathetically under him, Ren licking his lips in delight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me at @cakie_nsfw on twitter for more fics, wips, and other perverted goodness.


End file.
